Cavaleiros VERSUS Mirrus,o Deus contrario XDDD
by Tio Konoha
Summary: Os Cavaleiros enfrentam um Deus bem idiota XDDD


Toei-Tosqueiras odiáveis e imbecis-apresenta:

Senta Seiya-Mirrus,O Deus Contrário

Narrador:Após uma intensa e sangrenta batalha pelo...último biscoito,nossos heróis,os guerreiros sagrados da Deusa Atena,que reencarnou neste mundo após 200 anos,descansam,sem imaginar que enquanto isso,um (novo) inimigo temível traçava um plano para matar a Deusa Atena, que reencarnou neste mundo após 200 anos,e governar o mundo(de novo)...

(Novo)Inimigo Temível:Os sagrados guerreiros da Deusa Atena, que reencarnou neste mundo após 200 ano,que descansam após uma intensa e sangrenta batalha pelo último biscoito,nem desconfiam do meu plano para matar a Deusa Atena, que reencarnou neste mundo após 200 anos,e governar o mundo(de novo)!

Subordinado do (Novo)Inimigo Temível:OH!Chefinho,você é incrível,conseguiu traças um plano para matar a Deusa Atena, que reencarnou neste mundo após 200 anos, e governar o mundo(de novo) sem que os guerreiros sagrados da Deusa Atena, que reencarnou neste mundo após 200 anos,que descansam após uma intensa e sangrenta batalha pelo último biscoito imaginem!

(Novo)Inimigo Temível:SIM!Após séculos confinado dentro daquele espelho sagrado,eu finalmente tive sorte de escapar!

Subordinado do (Novo)Inimigo Temível:Acho que devemos agradecer aqueles vesgos do Flamengo por serem tão ruins e quebrarem o espelho quando treinavam passes de bola!

(Novo)Inimigo Temível:Sim,certamente.Anote no meu caderninho de anotações do que fazer quando eu matar a Deusa Atena, que reencarnou neste mundo após 200 ano, e governar o mundo enquanto os guerreiros sagrados da Deusa Atena descansam após uma intensa e..e...você sabe...bem,continue o trabalho por aqui Du Contrus,eu irei avisar eles formalmente da minha chegada.

Du Contrus:Sim senhor,ò magnânimo Mirrus,o Deus Contrário!

Narrador:E então Mirrus se dirigiu até a mansão de Saori,onde os os guerreiros sagrados da Deusa Atena, que reencarnou neste mundo após 200 anos,descansam após uma intensa e sang...ah,vocês sabem...e então Seiya e seus companheiros sentem o poderoso cosmo de Mirrus.

Seiya:Sinto um poderoso cosmo!

Ikki:Po,eu sei que eu sou forte Seiya,mas assim você me deixa sem graça né...

Seiya:Sua modéstia é louvável Ikki,mas é um cosmo enorme,eu diria que é quase...

Narrador:Seiya pensa por um instante numa palavra que se encaixe bem na frase,e então completa:

Seiya:...grande!

Shiryu:...

Hyoga:Tu é burro mermo heim!

Seiya:...

Saori:Rapazes,vocês sentiram esse...

POW

Narrador:Saori havia tropeçado no seu absurdamente brega e enorme vestido,e agora seu nariz sangrava

Saori:...

Shun:Você se machucou Saori?

Saori:NÃO!EU TO SANGRANDO PORQUE EU GOSTO!

Shun:Ah então ta.

Saori:…

Shiryu:O que você estava dizendo mesmo Saori?

Saori:Ah sim,eu estava perguntando se vocês tinham sen...

POW

Narrador:Saori havia caído de novo...

Hyoga:Errr...acho melhor você tentar falar sentada...

Saori:...ok.Eu ia perguntar se vocês tinham sentido um enorme cosmo,eu diria que é quase...

Narrador:Saori pensa por um momento e completa...

Saori:...grande...

Seiya:Ai,viram?Ela me entende!

Ikki:Ela não consegue nem andar sem cair,se liga meu!

Seiya:Ah,vá se fuder!

Ikki:Vai você!

Seiya:Eu não,vai você!

Ikki:Bléééé

Narrador:Depois de uma "bronca" de Saori,os rapazes param de brigar.

Saori:O cosmo está mais perto.Rapazes,preparem-se para a batalha!

Seiya:Sim!

Hyoga:Sim!

Shiryu:Sim!

Ikki:Que seja...

Shun:E quebrar minha unha?Nem morto!

Todos:...

Ikki:CHEGOU!

Hyoga:Como você sabe!Você sentiu o cosmo!

Ikki:Não,eu ouvi a campahia...

Hyoga:...

Mirrus:ATENA,SAIA DE ONDE ESTIVER,NÃO ADIANTA SE ESCONDER!

Narrador:Todos saem.

Mirrus:HÁ!JÁ ESTAVA FUGINDO NÃO É!NÃO ADIANTA,EU NÃO IREI...

Saori:Eu não estou fugindo...

Mirrus...err...não?

Saori:Não,porque,eu deveria?

Mirrus:Hã,não sei,as vezes é bom...

Saori:Sei..afinal,quem é você?

Mirrus:HÁ!EU SOU MIRRUS!O DEUS CONTRÁRIO!

Shiryu:De que religião você é?Nunca ouvi falar não...

Hyoga:Acho que ele é da mesma religião do povo que cultua o Deus Milho.

Ikki:Você usa padre ou pastor?

Seiya:Ele tem cara de adorador do diabo...

Shun:Ele até que é bonitinho.

Mirrus:...

Saori:E então?

Mirrus:EU SOU GREGO!

Saori:E porque eu nunca ouvi falar de você?

Mirrus:É que eu sou meio anti social sabe,todas aquelas orgias e tal no olímpo não são coisa pra mim...

Saori:ah.

Mirrus:...enfim...kaham...EU VIM AQUI DESAFIA-LOS FORMALMENTE PARA UM COMBATE SANGRENTO QUE IRÁ DECIDIR O DESTINO DA TERRA!

Hyoga:Agora diz uma novidade...

Mirrus:...

Hyoga:...

Mirrus...enfim...sigam para as montanhas sagradas do inverso,ao norte daqui,e lá vocês irão enfrentar à mim e meus subordinados.

Todos:...

Shiryu:hmmmm...Ok,agora pode ir,quando agente tiver um tempinho agente vai lá...

Narrador:Os cavaleiros então se viram e seguem para dentro da mansão...

Mirrus:Mas eu ainda não...

Hyoga:Hã,você ainda ta aqui?Xô,xô,agente já disse que quando tiver um tempo agente da uma passadinha lá...

Mirrus:Vocês não estão me levando a sério né?

Seiya:Quer a verdade ou continuamos amigos?

Mirrus:Mas a gente não é amigo...

Seiya:Melhor ainda,então vai a verdade:NÃO!

Mirrus:Ora seus,vocês pagarão caro por sua insolência!

Narrador:Mirrus então agarra Saori.

Mirrus:Agora vocês tem um motivo para irem!HAHAHAHAHA!

Seiya:Temos não...

Mirrus:Hã!

Ikki:Depois de umas horas com ela enchendo seu saco,aposto que você vai pagar para que agente fique com ela de novo...

Mirrus:...

Hyoga:Trouxa.

Mirrus:JÁ CHEGA,SE VOCÊS NÃO FOREM ATÉ AS MONTANHAS SAGRADAS DO...DO...VIU O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM?ATÉ ESQUEÇI O NOME DA PORRA DA MONTANHA!ARRRRGHHHHHHHHHH!

Shun:Ihh,o cara pirou!

Shiryu:É montanha sagrada do inverso...

Mirrus:...que seja...estejam lá até o pôr do sol,ou então a garota... MWUAHAHAHAH!

Hyoga:...

Mirrus:O que foi?

Hyoga:Ou então a garota o que?To esperando você terminar a frase...

Mirrus:Eu acho que ficou bem óbvio não?

Seiya:Eu acho que não...

Mirrus:Mas,mas...eu dei uma risada maligna,ela é um sinônimo para "coisas terríveis irão acontecer".

Ikki:Veja bem,"coisas terríveis" pode ser muita coisa,é melhor você especificar...

Mirrus:...Bem...digamos que...eu irei matá-la,mas...SE VOCÊS QUISEREM DESCOBRIR O QUE IRÁ ACONTECER COM ELA,VENHAM E DESCUBRAM!

Shun:Mas você acabou de contar...

Mirrus:...ARGH,VOCÊS ME DEIXAM LOUCO!

Narrador:Então Mirrus some.

Hyoga:Eai,bora entrar de novo?Ainda da tempo de ver o final daquele filme,e...

Seiya:Você está dizendo para a gente abandonar a Saori!

Hyoga...sim.

Seiya:Ah ta.

Narrador:Então eles entram para ver tv,porem quando entram eles percebem algo assustador!

Shiryu:O controle...

Hyoga:...não estava...

Shun:...com

Ikki:...a ...

Seiya:SAORI!MERDA,RÁPIDO,VAMOS SALVAR O CONTROLE!

Narrador:Então eles rendem o piloto do jatinho e o forçam a leva-los até a montanha.

Piloto:Errr...posso fazer uma pergunta?

Seiya:Sim.

Piloto:Porque vocês estão usando essas mascaras?

Seiya:Não queremos que você descubra nossa identidade e nos dede para a polícia...

Piloto:Mas vocês não são os cavaleiros da senhorita Kido?

Seiya:Não conheço nenhum Kiko e nem cavaleiros,vocês está nos confundindo.

Piloto:Ah,ainda bem,porque eu odeio aqueles otários!

Seiya:...

Narrador:Então após algumas horas de viagem,eles chegam na montanha... como eles conseguiram aterrissar numa montanha permanece um mistério...

Hyoga:Chegamos,e agora,para onde agente vai!

Ikki:Acho que aquele palácio enorme lá encima pode ter alguma coisa a ver...

Hyoga:...espero que você lute tão bem quanto é sarcástico...

Ikki:Quem sabe,ás vezes o sarcasmo é mais importante que saber lutar...

Seiya:AVANTE AMIGOS,PELO CONTROLE!

Narrador:Então eles começam a subir a montanha,e se deparam com uma casa igual às do santuário.

Shiryu:É,talvez o cara lá não estivesse mentindo em dizer que era grego...quem alem deles gostam de morar em casas que nem porta e parede tem,só um monte de colunas!

Shun:Olhem,tem alguém saindo lá de dentro!

Narrador:E então,ao sair,os cavaleiros vêem que a pessoa é igual ao Shun,com a diferença da armadura não ter espaço para peitos.

Shun:QUEM É VOCÊ!

Nuhs:Eu sou você...ao contrário...sua bixa!Meu nome é Nuhs!

Ikki:Como assim,ao contrário?

Nuhs:Veja bem,Mirrus é o Deus Contrário,e nós seus cavaleiros somos o inverso de vocês!Ou seja,agente é inteligente,forte e acima de tudo:NÃO SOMOS GAYS!

Todos:...

Narrador:Então eles escutam uma voz feminina vindo lá de dentro da casa.

Voz feminina:Nuhs,volte aqui querido,você ainda não terminou!

Shiryu:Hã,que voz eh essa?

Nuhs:Vejam bem,vocês me interromperam no meio da "refeição"...

Hyoga:Hmmm...me diga,você "come" quantas vezes por dia?

Nuhs:Não sei o propósito da pergunta,mas a resposta é 99 vezes.

Hyoga:Bem...se você é o contrário do Shun...!

Todos:SHUN!QUE HORROR!

Shun:QUE FOI!SE EU GOSTO O PROBLEMA É MEU!

Ikki:Que vergonha...

Nuhs:Chega de conversa,prepare-se,você irá morrer!

Narrador:Nuhs ataca Shun e começa a surra-lo...sua derrota parecia certa,porém Shun num momento de inteligência,bolou uma estratégia...

Shun:Desista Nuhs,eu já sei como ganhar de você!

Nuhs:Blefar não vai adiantar,eu sou o inverso de você,não tem a menor condição de você me derrotar!

Shun:Ah não é?

Narrador:Então Shun acerta Nuhs na boca do estômago.

Nuhs:Co-como?

Narrador:Nuhs chorava.

Seiya:Ele está chorando?Mas quem chora é o Shun!

Shun:Se você é o inverso de mim,para te derrotar,basta eu deixar de ser uma biba louca por um momento que você se tornará a biba aqui!HAHAHAHAHA!

Narrador:Shun então surra Nuhs até mata-lo...enquanto isso,os outros se afastam,com medo...

Shun:Pronto.Agora eu posso voltar a ser o menino feliz que eu sou!

Narrador:Shun sai saltitando,e depois de um tempo os outros o seguem.

Seiya:Chegamos,esta é a próxima casa!

Hyoga:Quem será que a guarda?

Voz misteriosa:e-eu...

Shiryu:Que voz medrosa eh essa?

Narrador:Quando a pessoa sai,ele vêem que desta vez é um sósia do Ikki...

Kiik:Ola,prazer em conhece-los...eu sou Kiik

Ikki:...MORRA!

Ikki:AIE!

Narrador:Kiik por ser o inverso de Ikki era medroso,e seu medo instintivo fez ele se abaixar e se safar do soco de Ikki.

Ikki:...você não gosta de lutar?

Kiik:não...

Shiryu:hmmm...ow,vamos fazer o seguinte,se você deixar agente passar,agente não te machuca,beleza?

Kiik:Sério!OK!Podem passar!

Narrador:Então eles seguem em frente,mas Ikki olha para trás para Kiik,e volta.

Ikki:Eu não posso ir embora sem fazer uma coisa...

Kiik:O que?

Ikki:CUECAO!

Kiik:AI MINHA BUUUUUUUUNDA!

Narrador:Este cuecao entraria para a história...

Hyoga:Veja,a próxima casa!

Shiryu:E agora,quem será!

Voz misteriosa:Eu

Hyoga:Eu quem?

Voz misteriosa:Você.

Hyoga:Hã!

Narrador:A pessoa sai,e quando vêem,é um sósia de Hyoga.

Voz misteriosa:Eu sou Agoyh...

Hyoga:Nome feinho heim.

Agoyh:Culpa sua!

Hyoga:Vá te catar!

Agoyh:Vá você!

Seiya:Ei,eu não to achando ele o contrario do Hyoga não...

Agoyh:é claro,esse cara ai é tão lixo que nem mesmo tem uma personalidade bem definida!

Shiryu:É mesmo,ele faz pose de durão,mas vive chorando pela amizade.

Hyoga:VOCÊ TAMBÉM FAZ ISSO!

Shiryu:É mesmo...

Agohy:CHEGA DE CONVERSA,PÓ DE RUBY!

Narrador:Hyoga é jogado longe.

Seiya:Olha,pelo menos no golpe tem alguma diferença né...

Hyoga:Maldito,PÓ DE DIAMANTEEEEE!

Narrador:E então os dois se congelam.

Seiya:Burros...ai,cês trouxeram o lança-chamas?

Ikki:Claro,esse idiota vive se congelando,agente não pode andar sem um por perto!

Seiya:ADELANTE CABALLEROS!

Narrador:Opa,foi mal,apertei o sap...

Seiya:AVANTE CAVALEIROS!

Narrador:Bem melhor...err...e então eles chegam na próxima casa.

Voz misteriosa:Até que enfim,estava cansado de esperar...

Shiryu:E você é clone de quem?

Voz misteriosa:De você.

Shiryu:Ah.

Narrador:Ao sair eles vêem seu inimigo.A diferença era que o adversário tinha cabelos curtos.

Uyrihs:Eu sou Uyrihs.

Shiryu:HÃ!COMO É QUE É!

Uyrihs:Eu disse "eu sou Uyrihs".

Shiryu:Puta,tu se chama Uyrihs!Acho mais bonito...ANTEDEREMON!

Uyrihs:E?

Shiryu:...

Uyrihs:MORRA!CÓLERA DA LAGARTIXA!

Narrador:Shiryu então desvia e vê Uyrihs(ou seja la qual era o nome dele) cair de uma montanha estupidamente alta...

Shiryu:Lagartixas tem asas?

Shun:Não.

Shiryu:Ah.

Seiya:ASAFITAS ARDEMDÖEM!

Narrador:Maldito sap!

Seiya:AVANTE,PELO CONTROLE!

Narrador:E eles chegam à mais uma casa.

Seiya:Dessa vez deve ser meu clone.VAMOS,APAREÇA!

Voz misteriosa:Ok.

Narrador:O inimigo sai e se apresenta:

Ayies:Eu sou Ayies.

Seiya:Eu sou Seiya.

Ayies:Prazer...sabia que você é um cara bem pintoso?

Seiya:Não diga,você também!

Ayies:Sua armadura também é bem legal!

Seiya:A sua também!

Ayies:HAHAHAHAHAAH!

Seiya:HAHAHAAHAHAHAH!

Todos:...

Ikki:Dá para lutarem logo?Não temos o dia todo...

Ayies:Ah,desculpa...COMETA DU CAVALO!

Seiya:METEORO DE PÉGASUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Narrador:Os dois caem desmaiados,e então os outros levam Seiya nas costas.

Hyoga:No final das contas,os dois eram idiotas...

Ikki:É.

Shiryu:Vejam,chegamos no palácio do Mirrus!

Seiya:ISSO,AI,VAMOS SALVAR NOSSO CONTROLE!

Shun:Quando você acordou?

Seiya:Erros de continuidade,mas não importa,hey ho,let's go!

Narrador:Seiya avança rumo à mansão,mas bate de cara da porta.

Hyoga:É uma íngua mesmo...

Shiryu:Onde estão os modos Seiya?Tem que fazer assim.

Narrador:Shiryu apertou a campanhia ao que Mirrus atrás da porta disse:

Mirrus:JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊS TESTEMUNHAS DE JEOVÁ!E TAMBÉM NÃO QUERO ENCICLOPÉDIAS!

Shiryu:Err...somos nós,os cavaleiros de Atena, que reencarnou neste mundo após 200 anos ,nós viemos pegar nosso contro, digo,a Saori.

Mirrus:Ahhhh sim,vocês...vamos,entrem,entrem,estou preparando um chá.

Narrador:Então eles entram e se sentam para tomar um chá.

Seiya:E então,onde está Atena, que reencarnou neste mundo após 200 anos?

Mirrus:Está na pilastra do sacrifício,e será esmagada pelo Martelo dos Titãs daqui a 10 minutos.Sabe,eu não agüentava mais ela me enchendo a paciência...

Seiya:Ah.

Ikki:Eu disse...

Narrador:E então eles continuaram bebendo seus chás.

Hyoga:Por acaso,antes de prender ela lá,na tal pilastra,você não achou um controle não?

Mirrus:Não.

Hyoga:Ah.

Narrador:E continuaram bebendo chá...

Shiryu:Falta quanto tempo pra ela morrer?

Mirrus:Não muito.

Shiryu:Ah.

Narrador:E bebiam...

Ikki:A propósito,nós conhecemos seus cavaleiros ao contrário.

Mirrus:Gostaram deles?

Ikki:Não.

Mirrus:Que bom.

Narrador:...bebendo...

Shun:Falta muito?

Narrador:Mirrus olhou o seu relógio e respondeu:

Mirrus:Um minuto.

Shun:Ah.

Seiya:Desculpe,mas nós temos um controle para salvar...

Mirrus:Para isso vocês terão de me derrotar,mas podem desistir desta idéia,um Deus nunca seria tocado por um reles humano.

Narrador:Seiya então cutucou Mirrus

Mirrus:...o que está fazendo?

Seiya:Tocando em você?

Mirrus:...

Ikki:Agente não precisa tocar em você para te derrotar...

Mirrus:E de que outra forma vocês me derrotariam?

Ikki:Tenho uma VAGA impressão que aquele espelho onde está escrito "NÃO QUEBRE,A VIDA DO SENHOR MIRRUS DEPENDE DISTO!" tem algo a ver em como te derrotar sem toca-lo...eu disse que sarcasmo podia ser mais interessante do que lutar.

Hyoga:É verdade...

Mirrus:Eu disse para o Du Contrus que não era boa idéia escrever aquilo... enfim,foi bom conhecê-los...

Seiya:Igualmente.

Narrador:Seiya socou o espelho e Mirrus desapareceu.Em seguida seguiram para a pilastra do sacrifício e salvaram o controle,digo,Saori.Já em casa...

Saori:Obrigada rapazes,não sabia que vocês se importavam tanto comigo!

Shun:SHHHH,fala baixo!

Ikki:A gente ta tentando ver o filme!

Saori:Que filme?

Shiryu:Fala baixo poha!

Hyoga:ô guria chata!

Saori: (que filme?)

Seiya: Rambo 20-O Regresso do retorno da vingança 2!

Saori:Ah...

A câmera se afasta,o pôr do sol...e então agente vê um rapaz recolhendo um monte de caco de vidro e dizendo "não se preocupe senhor Mirrus,eu já comprei a cola,já já eu te colo ok?Sim,eu sei,não irei mais escrever aquilo no espelho.Sim,eu sei,me desculpe...".

--Thi Endi--


End file.
